


【图文】不如信仰我

by sarriathmg



Series: Alpha Dick Grayson Week 2020 [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Batman: A Death in the Family, Batman: A Death in the Family Fix-It, Dark!Dick, Dick Grayson is Renegade, Fix-It, Implied threats of Non-Con, Jason Todd is Robin, Joker does, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jason Todd, Possessive Dick Grayson, Protective Dick Grayson, Rescue, but he's still a bit of a bastard, except Jason doesn't die, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: 变节者本来可以让这个行为一直悄悄在蝙蝠侠看不见的地方进行下去。就像猫追老鼠一样，故意让他的目标逃脱只是为了在之后让他知道这一切都是已经计划好的，杰森从来没有真正从他的掌握中滑脱，现任罗宾从未逃脱前任罗宾的掌握。这是一个迪克喜欢的游戏。只不过，当蝙蝠侠让他的罗宾在他身下偷跑并陷入危险之中时，一切就不再是一场游戏了。当幼崽——现在是Omega——躺在他自己的血泊中，在他身边的疯子身下被撬棍的一次次击打时这就不再是一场游戏了。而变节者决定是时候由他来掌舵了。Alpha Dick Grayson week 第五天：反派AU
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Alpha Dick Grayson Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759051
Kudos: 58
Collections: Alpha Dick Grayson Week 2020, Fifty Shades of Dark Grayson





	【图文】不如信仰我

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [[illustrated ficlet]Have Your Faith in me Instead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428767) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 



> 是时候让变节者干点好事了。

时钟在滴答作响，但它不会持续很久了。

绿色头发的精神变态者最后一次大笑，然后被自己的鲜血噎住，对伸出他胸膛的利刃尖端看都不看一眼就跪地，他下方的双脚松软下来。他的后面，在握柄戴着的手套的双手上方，是一个年轻人的冷淡而消极的面孔，多米诺面具下的蓝眼睛看着小丑倒下的动作，除了下几缕长而黑的头发随风流向上飘动，浑身一动不动。

接着，变节者开始将武士刀拔出，金属的白色上染着红色的条状，完成时不得不用脚将穿成紫色的身体踢开。小丑倒在地上，窒息着，喘息着，他试图继续笑出来，鲜血从涂了唇彩的嘴唇上冒出来并聚集在身体四周，他的身体蜷缩并在怪诞的痉挛中抽动，直到那把剑再次落下，终于割断了他的头，刺耳的笑声突然静止了下来。

现在仓库很安静，除了计时器的滴答声和角落里传来的小声呜咽。一个Omega在空中弥漫的甜美，黏腻的气味。

迪克站直，开始穿过散落各地的尸体——有些完好无损，有些则四分五裂，但除了那个死在柱子旁边的金发女郎（他确定她在死前受了最大的痛苦）外，所有的人都是Alpha并且被刀所斩杀——朝着那团被束缚的悲伤的黄色和绿色走去，躺在他们远方的地板上颤抖着，它的斗篷被绑住它的绳子扎成一团，上面沾满了红色的斑点，一半的制服都褪去，痛苦的呻吟声散发出每一个呼吸。 变节者站在那刚从幼崽分化的Omega身前，闻到肉桂和苹果酒与微弱的金属混合的刺鼻气味，缩了缩鼻子，他的目光自动落在正第一次遭受热潮年轻的Omega的旁边的定时炸弹上。

蝙蝠侠不会来，这个男孩会死。

好在变节者没有计划让这种事情发生。

迪克跪在炸弹旁边，快速工作，将其打开并找到剪断合适的电线，然后最终以高效率制止了这一部死亡的时钟。他本来可以直接带男孩离开的，但那么做可没有什么乐趣。甚至在斯莱德出现之前布鲁斯就已经教给他足够的知识来拆除这样的炸弹，而迪克还想多花点时间研究那只受伤的鸟。

随着迪克切断最终的电源线，屏幕上的数字暗淡了下来。随着灯熄灭，滴答声也停止了。迪克站起来，走向只有几步之遥的哭泣的男孩。那些甜美的Omega气味因为痛苦和恐惧而夹杂了一丝酸苦的味道。

变节者站在罗宾上方，歪着头，眉头微皱地专心研究着他。当他最终讲话时，他的话几乎是被唱出来的。

“Omega，是吗？”迪克沉思道，花了一些时间考虑情况才跪下来，看着男孩，而罗宾尝试起身好几次都失败了，因为绑住他的绳索限制了他的动作，他不停的滑倒在自己沾满鲜血的披风上。

迪克的手指伸到绳索的粗糙表面上，他将头向侧面倾斜，食指轻轻地敲打在那里，蓝色的眼睛几乎在黑色的多米诺面具的后面闪烁。

“真是可惜，”他说，语气柔和，但带有一点点嘲讽，“在可能的最坏情况下分化，而你的族群Alpha甚至都不在这里见证这点或安慰你。实际上，如果不是因为我，你就会直接死掉了。我一直都知道布鲁斯不能胜任这项任务。看来依然不能。”

Omega再次发牢骚，尽管它是因为疼痛还是迪克的话，迪克无法分辨。

戴手套的手伸到罗宾头顶上，以一种舒适的姿势轻轻抚平凌乱乌黑的头发，散发出他自己的Alpha信息素，舒缓并且定着Omega，并令男孩从而发出柔软的呻吟声。变节者又花了几秒钟的时间来品尝这个景象，然后他的手才伸到绳索上并开始解开它。

到此时，变节者已经在那只小鸟身边流连几个月了。他喜欢戏弄和吓唬这个男孩，只要他离得太近，对方就会紧张起来，尽管幼崽实在太骄傲、太固执以至于不肯朝他低头；嘲笑他，挥霍假冒的威胁，只是为了看到来自愤慨和恐惧的粉红色霞晕从继任者的脸颊蔓延到他的耳朵尖。整个过程都令人激动，这可能是迪克离开泰坦并寻找斯莱德和反叛者以来第一次玩得这么入迷。迪克喜欢戏弄并观察新罗宾的反应，这让他微笑并使他开心。而且，就像小孩子会标记自己最珍贵的玩具一样，迪克甚至在男孩逃去寻找自己的生母之前就秘密地将杰森标记为自己的了，当时男孩还仍在哥谭附近奔跑，躲在大蝙蝠的后面。而且，迪克总是确保会在他离得足够近的时候对他进行气味标记，他的手腕内侧总是勉强擦在男孩耳朵后面的气味腺上，这标志着他是他的，也是他保护的对象。

变节者本来可以让这个行为一直悄悄在蝙蝠侠看不见的地方进行下去。就像猫追老鼠一样，故意让他的目标逃脱只是为了在之后让他知道这一切都是已经计划好的，杰森从来没有真正从他的掌握中滑脱，现任罗宾从未逃脱前任罗宾的掌握。这是一个迪克喜欢的游戏。

只不过，当蝙蝠侠让他的罗宾在他身下偷跑并陷入危险之中时，一切就不再是一场游戏了。当幼崽——现在是Omega——躺在他自己的血泊中，在他身边的疯子身下被撬棍的一次次击打时这就不再是一场游戏了，而现场围着无数的低级Alpha，急切地等待着小丑结束后得以享用一下摆在他们面前的甜蜜的年轻猎物。当迪克设法赶在 _ 布鲁斯 _ 之前到达并一劳永逸地结束这场斗争时，当他永远地将杰森——罗宾——从这场厄运中解救出来，这就不再是一场游戏了。

绳子解开了，痛苦的Omega男孩紧紧地抱住迪克，仿佛他的生命取决于它。迪克允许了他这么做，并花了几秒钟的时间拥抱罗宾的温暖身体，用自己舒适的檀香气包围在惊惧的Omega身旁，帮助男孩度过他的第一次噩梦般的热潮。

“蝙蝠侠确实不是个好监护人，对吗？”迪克轻柔地嘀咕，抚摸着罗宾的头发，语调中带有一丝调皮， “但是你不用担心，从现在开始你已经安全了……因为我会把你从他的身边夺走。”

罗宾没有回答，而是松了一口气，紧贴着迪克令人安心的身体。迪克挪动了一下，将受伤的男孩用他自己的斗篷包成一团，然后将他抱到怀里，开始走出仓库。

是的。从现在开始，一切都会有所不同。

毕竟，迪克是一个比布鲁斯更好的Alpha。


End file.
